Secrets of a Backstabber
by Cassie Smith
Summary: Meet a group of prep school kids as their life turns upside down. From glamour to the death of one of their best friends... Now everyone is taking sides and wary of each other. I will finish soon.


Epilogue

Epilogue

My friends and I have a special bond that keeps us close together. In a way that would be boarding school. That's because we all attend one of the best boarding schools in America. It's in New Hampshire. Actually, it's right outside of Dartmouth College. The campus is beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The school is called, Brookesburg School for Adolescents. However, we all call it Brookesburg. It houses a lot of rich kids, a couple on scholarships. All the kids here are in middle school of course. I'm currently a ninth grader there. Okay, so yea, ninth graders or freshmen are supposed to be in high school. But our school works differently. We go to another boarding school when we reach tenth grade. But for now we're the top dogs. And the year has yet to begin.

Of course, its still summer. I'm still lounging around my pool drinking an iced tea as the sun bets down on my tanned skin. Soon I'll be whisked away to school. However, I'm completely fine with it. That's because I know my friends have my back.

**PART I**

Chapter 1-Bridgett

My name is Bridgett Starnoff. I live in California during the summer, winter and spring break. During the school year I live in my boarding school. (Which you know about) My loves are surfing on the beaches in Santa Barbara, tanning, making out with boys and singer or playing guitar. I have dark wavy black hair along with piercing green eyes. My friends describe the combination as intense and powerful. I'm an artist. I take a bunch of art classes at Brookesburg. Which my daddy can pay for because he's a top notch lawyer. He handles every case. And wins of course.

My families filled with winners. My older brother, Josh, won a large trophy for taking his football team to the Championships. He's a quarter back and goes to Public School in our hometown. He tried going to boarding school but was expelled for something I know you don't want to know about. Anyways, he's doing fine in public school right now. Like me, he has a large mass of black wavy hair. Unlike me, he has dull brown eyes he got from my mother.

My mother, Rochelle, she's Indian. Which is were we get the dark hair and dark brown eyes. Which she has both of. Except her brown eyes aren't dull, they're deep and dark. Her lips are full and a deep cherry red, especially when she adds lipstick which she doesn't need. What does my mom do? Nothing. Well, unless you count her "little projects." That's what she calls her charity drives. Currently, she's trying to encourage people to go to Africa and build houses for the poor children. She's even offering to pay for the plane tickets. She met my dad when she was in law school at Harvard. She gave up her career when she had us.

My dad's name is Kevin. I know very original. His hair is a light brown, which looks good on him. He has bright green eyes like me. They go really great with his hair. When he met my mom, her mom did not want her to marry a "rich white man" but my mom didn't listen to her and got married anyways. How romantic right?

Then I have the most spectacular boyfriend, Jack Carter. He's amazing and my everything. Anyways, that's me.

Chapter 2-Georgia

Then I have a friend, Georgia Bergdorf. Georgia has straight blonde hair that match a pair of gorgeous big brown eyes. She's definitely good at come backs. So don't get on her bad side. But she also has a really sensitive side. She'll start crying rivers of tears when ever we rent _The Notebook_. That's one of our favorite movies. However, we never hear the end. She's always blubbering like crazy.

Besides being super sensitive she's a great athlete. During the fall she plays field hockey. During the winter she runs indoor track. Finally, during the spring she plays lacrosse. We all play field hockey and lacrosse (at least the girls of our group do) but Georgia's the team captain of both. She's incredibly talented. Her dad actually owns a sports team. He owns the Patriots. Well he sort of co-owns them. Her family lives in Concord, Massachusetts. Which is outside of Boston. She's always first to school when it starts.

Her father owns some sort of big company and plans on selling it sometime soon. Then he'll probably buy a new one. But most of her life, Georgia's parents neglected her. They sent her to boarding school when she was finally old enough. Not that she refused to go. I think she likes to be on her own and make her own rules.

She's also never really had an official boyfriend. Sure, she's kissed and made out with boys but never really stayed with them for very long. The longest relationship she's ever been in is a week. Boys love her and always ask her out but she turns her head or breaks their heart in a week.

Chapter 3-Colette

Then there's Colette Nille. She's wild. She pretty much is the leader of our little group. Also she can be pretty intimidating. She was born in Paris, France and her parents moved back over to the United States so they could start a proper family. They currently live in Colorado Springs, Colorado. She has glossy straight and wavy brown hair. Her eyes are a deep blue that make you think of her as innocent or as an angel. But that's far from her personality. She thinks before she does something. Then she goes through with it until the end. At times its great but sometimes things can get kind of crazy because she goes too far.

She's amazing with clothes, hair, nails, make up and accessories. She wants to be a designer someday. She has half of it down anyways. This is because she modeled when she was younger. You should see the pictures they're so cute! She's also won a couple of pageants when she was young. Her mom wanted her in show biz right away. However, as soon as she was old enough she started to refuse. She really just wanted to be normal, spoiled rotten but normal.

She has the cutest sister in the world. But instead of entering her in pageants and model schools her parents let her be normal like Colette. Her sister, Alice and she have French names. However, she always claims she English-irish-german. But I know she's got to be French.

Chapter 4- Chad

Then there is Chad Miller. Chad is super hot. I actually met him first. You see, our parents are old friends. Of course they don't see each other as much because Chad's family currently lives in Miami, Florida. When he heard I was going to boarding school he wanted to go too. His family was already pushing for him to get into a good private school. So off we went. Even though we weren't living together we still hung out and we had a lot of classes together.

Chad has a modelish look to him. Even though he swears he'd never model in his life time. He has scruffy blonde hair that hangs just over his bright blue eyes. He's one of the most popular guys at Brookesburg. He plays lacrosse and is on the track team. This is why he's so toned. He's also super smart and has really high grades because he cares about school.

Our families know each really well so we often see each other through out the summer. In fact, we've both know each other since we were kids. We also had our first kiss together. It was cute though. We were only ten. However, we are just friends now.

Chapter 5- Tyler

Finally there's Tyler Geurard. He has black hair, like me. However, it's really bleached blonde. He dies it. He has shiny silver eyes. His dad is totally rich. He's some big CEO. He and his dad currently live in a Penthouse in New York City.

He's able to bend all the rules because his dad can pay for him to. One time he was expelled and was immediately retaken by the school. That year our gym was remodeled. His dad is one of those sports guys that want to be proud of his son for his manly accomplishments. But he doesn't really care. He's a total artist. In fact, we usually take art classes together. Unlike, Chad he doesn't do all that well in school. Except for his art classes, which he aces.

Chapter 6- First day of School

**C**olette Nille stepped out of the limo she took from the Boston Airport to New Hampshire. Finally she was home. She looked around and saw the beautiful forest and green grass on the well manicured lawns. This year was going to be great.

One of her parent's stocky body guards stepped out of the driving seat and started to take the designer luggage bags out of the trunk. When all ten of them were on the ground he began to carry them to the front office.

Instead of following him Colette searched for her friends. Almost instantly she saw Georgia Bergdof. She was texting on what looked like a new phone. Behind her one of the body guards that worked at Brookesburg followed her while pulling a cart loaded with a bunch of Louis Vuitton luggage bags. Except for the Burberry purse on Georgia's shoulder.

Georgia looked up from her phone and took a look at her surroundings. When Colette and Georgia made eye contact they squealed as Colette rushed towards her. Even though they had recently seen each other at Bridgett's house in California it felt like forever. They both gave each other a huge bear hug.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you!" Georgia said excitedly. She then turned around and spoke to the guy carrying her luggage, "You can take those to room 317 in the Marissa." After she said that he scurried away.

"We're in the Marissa this year!" Colette sprang. The Marissa was the best dorm house for the girls at Brookesburg. It had a funky lounge and café. And all the rooms were like condo's that could fit three or four girls. Since it was so great it was reserved for ninth graders only. However, it was the ninth graders that were good students or could pay to get in. All the dorm houses were named after people. Marissa was James Brookesburg's wife. Therefore, she was given the best house named after her.

"This year is gonna rock!" Georgia did a weird rock'n'roll pose that sent the girls into giggles as they walked to their dorm room.

On their way they heard a familiar voice. "Hello ladies," the voice purred. When they turned around it was Tyler Geurard. They ran into hug him. After pulling away he stated, "I gotta go teach those newbies a lesson about playing football on the Ninth Spot."

The Ninth Spot was where all the Ninth graders hung out. It was a grassy field. The middle of the field was decorated with stone. On the stone benches and plants were placed. Usually if anyone went on there that wasn't a ninth grader they were "taught a serious lesson." If it was a girl that went on it the ninth grade girls would spread rumors about her and make fun of her for about a week or two. If it was a boy they were taken to the woods and beaten up.

They watched in silence as Tyler "invited them to the woods to check out a secret passage way that lead into the hottest club on Brookesburg." A couple of jocks and skater guys in ninth grade joined him. The boys walked along, not having a clue to what was going to happen.

"Ugh," Colette scowled, "Sixth graders can be so annoying."

"Seriously," Georgia agreed, "they'd better not intrude or else they'll be really sorry." They both started laughing again as they walked over to Marissa House.

When they finally arrived at Room 317 in the Marissa they were to excited to stand still. They were having a tough time opening the door with their new keys they picked up from the cranky secretary at the Main office. When they finally burst through the door they saw Bridgett lying on the bed she reserved, reading a magazine. Luckily she didn't dare to take the bed in the corner with a view out the window. That was reserved for Colette and she didn't let just anyone take her bed, not even her best friends.

When she looked up she squealed with delight. "Hey you guys! You're so late. I was worried I'd have to room alone this semester," she pouted.

"Well we're here!" Colette exclaimed. They threw their arms around each other and hugged.

"This place is amazing!" Georgia said as soon as they pulled out of the group hug.

And indeed the room was. The walls were painted flowery gold and the bathroom's walls were metallic silver. A big bay window let in a large amount of light. There were three twin beds set across the bay window. Next to each bed was a small table. The tables were dark cherry wood with gold designing across each of the legs on the table. At the end of each bed was a small desk that matched the table. On each desk was a red desk lamp, a hole to hold pencils and pens and a small clock attached to the desk. Across the room was a small kitchen. There was a mini fridge, microwave, sink and dishwasher. Next to that was a large walk in closet. In side of the closet were three different sections. In between each section was a mirror that shined and reflected.

The bathroom was just as thrilling. So far the girls had to share a bathroom with the other girls that lived on their level. That meant showering, going to the bathroom, brushing your teeth and applying make up together. Of course they had a small desk with a mirror attached to it that could work to apply make up.

They had their own bathroom this year. There were two sinks and racks above those sinks to store stuff in. There was a little indent in the wall were the toilet was. Next to the toilet was a rack of teenage magazines. Colette scrolled through each of them. There was Teen Vogue, Teen People, Seventeen, Cosmo Girl and more! Each magazine was up to date. She figured they would replace them each month. At the end of bathroom sat a shower/bathtub. It was granite.

Colette walked across the heated tiles to it. She looked over the different shampoos and soaps they had. There was also bubble bath liquid.

Okay, you'd have to admit this year is gonna be amazing, Colette thought to herself.

"It's spectacular," Colette was breathless.

"Oh, you haven't even seen the lounge or café yet," Bridgett responded.

"Why don't we go after we put stuff away, it looks like a pig sty in here," Georgia was super neat and organized. She hated mess. The only time she let it go was when they were partying. Which Colette figured they would be doing a lot of those.

She was definitely ready for ninth grade!

Chapter 7- What the….?

**G**eorgia steadied herself as she balanced three vitamin waters on her way back to her friends. When she finally arrived she handed out the different flavored drinks. Kiwi Strawberry for Bridgett, Fruit Punch for Colette and Orange for herself.

"How come this stuff is all of a sudden so popular?" Bridgett asked as she read the nutrients facts on the side of the bottle.

"It's because I'm drinking it," Colette winked. The girls laughed. Suddenly Colette stopped laughing. Georgia followed her gaze to a strange girl that she had never seen.

The girl was probably new. Georgia had never seen her. She had one of those new Mac Notebooks that were so thin. Her light brown hair was in a side bun and on top of her head laid a snow white beret. She wore super dark wash jeans by Versace Jeans. She was wearing a t-shirt over them that said something in French. The shirt was white with gold trimming.

She felt a faint tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Audrey Parker and Melissa Simons. They both looked great. They were good friends and helped plan parties when staff had meetings to attend. Audrey had sandy blonde hair that was curly. Her skin was tan from the beach. Even though she lived in Westchester, New York.

Melissa was like her opposite. She had dark brown straight hair. Her skin was pale because she lived in Chicago, far from a beach unlike Audrey who could drive to the Jersey Shore. Or Jehsey as she called.

"Hey!" Melissa beamed as she stroked her new caramel high lights.

"What's up," Georgia asked.

"Oh you know," Audrey replied, "So what room are you guys in?"

"317," Bridgett smiled.

"No way! We're in 320!" Audrey excitedly said.

"So, who's that?" Colette snarled while looking over at the strange girl.

"Oh," Melissa's mood suddenly changed, "She's in our room, since Carly and Brooke are in different rooms this year since we got in a fight last year and everything."

"She's actually kind of cool and get this she's in eighth grade!" Audrey smirked and looked over at the girl, "Hey! Christine come here!" After she said that Christine came over to the table. She seemed shy and timid. "We wanted you to meet Georgia, Bridgett and of course Colette."

"Hi," she smiled sweetly as she greeted us.

Georgia and Bridgett politely waved back. However, Colette just stared at the girl. Christine shifted nervously and shyly giggled.

Finally she spoke, "Isn't it strange how an EIGHTH grader is in Marissa," she seemed to be asking us and not Christine.

Her quiet voice said, "I'm just as baffled."

"I'm sure you are," Colette snarled. She then picked up her bag and vitamin water and stood up and spoke directly to the girl sending her icy stares, "Well ladies time flies. Gotta go." She then walked out of the café and headed out the door.

Chapter 8- 

**C**olette and her two of her best friends made their way to the dining hall. It was their first dinner at Brookesburg. Finally! As soon as they entered they separated to their different spots. Her to the sushi bar. Georgia to the salad bar. And Bridgett to the Wrap Rack. They made their way to their table they reserved. Boys whistled as they made their way passed. Colette smiled to herself. When they finally arrived, the only other person sitting there was Tyler. He was eating Buffalo Chicken fingers. He looked like a child eating with his hands.

"Where's Chad?" Colette asked trying to sound uninterested. It was hard though. She knew she liked, maybe even loved Chad. Last year at the end of the year dance they kissed. Her date, an eighth grader, had left her to get back together with his old girlfriend. Pretty much he had used her to get his girlfriend back. He left Colette, mascara running down her cheeks, by the water fountain outside of the pool.

When Chad finally found her, he comforted her. Then they shared a magical kiss. Even though it wasn't Colette's first kiss it still felt perfectly magical. Then everything just kind of ended at the end of the school year. Well not officially. Everything was kind of awkward between them. So they didn't make eye contact or really talk. Colette refused to tell her friends because they would only push her to get back together with him.

Anyways, she just thought he was adorable and really liked him. She wanted to get back together with him but was too nerve wrecking. She didn't sleep that much last night. She hoped he would ask her to be his girlfriend first.

"Oh he's in line for a hot dog," Tyler responded.

When Chad finally arrived Georgia and Bridgett got up to hug him but Colette stood completely still in her chair. Chad hugged them back. Tyler stared at Colette deviously.

"What?" Colette snapped.

"Nothing," Tyler said as he leaned back on his chair and smirked at Colette.

Was there a possibility Tyler knew? Colette allowed herself to wonder.

"Hey you guys," Melissa bellowed as she took at seat at the table. Audrey and Christine were right behind her. "You don't mind if Christine joins us? She has no where else to sit." Everyone just nodded along not really caring.

"Hi I'm Christine," she her hand to shake Tyler and Chad's.

"Cool," Tyler sat there making Christine uncomfortable so she looked over at Chad.

"Hey I'm Chad," he said enchantingly as they shook hands.

A few awkward moments passed as they started their dinner. Colette just stared down at her California rolls. When she looked up she saw Chad staring at her. He quickly looked away when they made eye contact. Colette gave him a once over check out.

He was even tanner. He must have gotten a lot of sun while playing golf and surfing at Bridgett's luxurious house. It was so unfair their parents were tight. Colette wished her parents would become best friends with Chad's. They went on a cruise once together. Not fair.

The bell rung and all the student's went back to their dorm to just chill. Christine left first saying she had to get her schedule. Then Chad left and Colette followed behind him. When she got outside she saw Chad walking with Christine!

She picked up some of their conversation.

"So you want me to walk you to the main office, it can be pretty lonely walking across the campus," Chad smiled as he said that.

"Yea, sure if you're cool with it and everything," Colette heard Christine's perky voice.

"Totally."

"So what's that square over there?" Christine pointed at the Ninth Spot.

"Oh that? It's where the ninth graders hang out."

"Oh, that sucks I'm only in eighth grade."

"Really? Well I can take you there sometime and we can chill."

"That would be awesome," she smiled gratefully. But Colette's ears were buzzing. Did Chad really just offer to take an EIGHTH grader to the Ninth Spot? Does he like her or something? Why didn't he like Colette? Did he not feel the same way that she did? Colette stopped walking. She stared at Chad and Christine walking away until they were out of distance. She felt a cold chill go down her back.

She looked up. Since when did it become so dark out? She checked her Tiffany watch. It was eight o'clock. There she was standing alone outside of the cafeteria, cold and heart broken.

Slowly she trudged back to the Marissa dorm. She entered the room and saw two notes. One said, _"Went to the library with Jack to 'study.' Love, Bridgett."_ The other said, _"Went down to café with the girls be back later gater! Luvey, Georgia. _

Jack was Bridgett's super hot boyfriend. He usually roomed with Tyler and Chad. Chad…at least she could cry alone without anyone interrupting her. She got into her Victoria secret pajama's and threw herself onto her bed. She opened up her romantic novel and started reading. It always made her feel better but this was going to be hard to get over.

Chapter 9- The perfect Make-out place is the library before classes have started

**B**ridgett sat in the library waiting for her boyfriend Jack Carter to arrive. She was perched on one of the libraries cushy reading chairs. But tonight this chair would be used for more than reading. Luckily the librarian's had already locked up. However, Bridgett had the key to the library from when she dated the guy that was responsible of all the keys. She stole it from him and never gave it back. Jack was late to school because of Airplane delays.

He lived in Atlanta, Georgia. He had bright red hair but it was his unique grey eyes that Bridgett loved. They were so intense and had a huge history behind them. But it was a history you had to figure out yourself and had to know.

She heard the door slowly open. "Bridgett?" she heard his deep manly voice.

"Over here!"

"You look so great."

"So do you." She said before they started kissing. Soon his tongue had made contact with hers and was in her mouth. It might sound disgusting but Bridgett loved it. She at the tingle's all over. She was sure she loved Jack. He had stolen her heart ever since he looked her way at one of his lacrosse games. He smiled up at her and the way he did made her feel butterflies. After that she made it her goal to hang out with him. Finally, he asked her to the end of the year dance and asked her to be his girlfriend. From then on they were inseparable. He visited during summer break and learned surfing for her. He was pretty bad at it.

When her mouth began to become dry and her lip gloss started to wear off she pulled away.

"Nice to see you too," he smiled at her. After she reapplied her lip gloss he lunged at her again. So she accepted it.

Then after a few minutes she heard someone yell and felt the lights flickering. It was one of the Librarians, Mrs. Duckworth. She was the meanest of all of them and was a total snitch.

"What are you children doing in here?" she snarled at them.

"Um…," Bridgett said as she quietly hid the key in her pocket.

"You are in so much trouble. Come with me!" she stomped down the hallway with them following her. She took them out into the cold air and into the main office near the library.

When she finally arrived at the front desk she told Bridgett and Jack to sit down in the waiting room. They certainly weren't going to argue. Mrs. Duckworth had a nose that looked like a bird's beak. She had light grey hair that she had cut very short, like a boy. Her checks were never rosy and merry. When they were red she either looked cold or mad. She always wore teacher sweaters. The ones that have designs on them and button up. They also wear turtle necks or shirts under them to get rid of the point of a v-neck sweater.

After about half an hour later the dean called Bridgett in. He looked in a way happy most of the times. Except when it came to discipline.

He sat at his desk typing. Finally after what seemed like a million minutes he stopped typing and looked up at Bridgett. He then spoke. "After discussing terms with your parents, we both decided on a punishment for you."

Bridgett nodded not knowing what was going to happen.

"So, we decided that you would receive an in-school-suspension," He said as Bridgett's mouth dropped open. He paused and then continued, "You will be in the _girls'_ i.s.s. classroom. If I ever hear of you using sexual contact with another person, I will immediately explude you from this school, do you understand?" Bridgett nodded and felt like a child that was being punished. But then again children don't get in trouble for making out with their boyfriends, do they?

"When do I…?" She started but the dean her off.

"One of the student-teachers will escort you over there before classes start. You will be given school work to do while you spend your day there, you may now be excused."

As Bridgett walked back to her dorm room in a daze she knew this would be a hard hit on her perfect transcript. What the hell was that women's problem? Did she have a eart. Bridgett didn't even know her name. When she arrived to room 317 the lights were out. She saw Colette and Georgia in their beds. Before collapsing on to her bed she wrote on the board:

_In school suspension today! (I'll give you the details later.) Might not be here. See ya later! luv, Bridgett._

Bridgett awoke from the alarm in her Verizon Razr. It read _ISS be there at 6._

Why did ISS have to start two hours early? Regular classes didn't really start until 8.

She pushed herself out of bed and temporarily hated her roommates for getting to sleep in. Georgia was sleeping in her usual position. On her stomach, arms under pillow, head turned to the left side. She had her white Chanel fleece blanket wrapped around her arms like a shawl and matched her grey duvet cover from Ralph Lauren home. Colette slept in a strange manner. Her right foot was sticking out from under her Toile Duvet Cover. Her head was buried under her soft, grey cashmere blankets and her arm hung and touched the cream colored rug.

Bridgett entered the silver bathroom and padded across the heated white tiles. She pulled her Bumble and Bumble hair shampoo out of her cosmetic case and took a nice, hot shower. She watched the steam rise out of the glass shower cover. When she finished she went into the walk in closet and stared at her side of the clothes. She had put a small poster board that read: Bridgett! Colette and Georgia had done the same of course. Except Colette's was in Neon lights and Georgia's was glittery. Bridgett's of course was hand done without stencils. She was an artist so it looked fabulous.

She decided she would wear something innocent looking so maybe the teachers would know she's not a bad person. Finally, she decided on Dark Wash Juicy Couture Jeans and a blue DKNY Cap Sleeve scoop neck polo.

After applying her makeup and straightening her hair she was ready. Wait, she thought to herself. She grabbed her MAC lipglass, smeared some on her lips, not that much, and rushed out the door as she grabbed her London Travel notebook from Louis Vuitton and its matching charm pen. She figured she'd need something to do. She tossed her notebook, pen, lip gloss, mascara, picture of Jack (!), her cell phone, palm pilot and Juicy Couture Charm bracelet into her dark blue Prada shoulder bag.

She walked across campus to her destination. When she finally arrived at the lonely brick building she spotted Jack on the stairs leaning against the stone railing. He was gulping down a red bull.

"Hey," Bridgett called out in a coy voice.

"Hey baby," he smiled and looked relieved to see her. Maybe glad he wouldn't have to go through this on his own. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. How in the world would she get into a new boarding school for next year? They would probably see this and say no way. Probably ignoring her perfect grades since sixth grade. Only one B! And it was in science. Science was pointless. And also probably ignoring her great contributes to the art department and music department too.

"Well it's almost six," she pulled out of their snuggle.

"Ready to go?" Bridgett nodded and let out a long sigh. She would get through this.

Chapter 10- Moving on

**G**eorgia practically dived into her ham and cheese omelet. She hadn't had one in so long. She stared as Colette with a worried look. "What's wrong?" she was obviously referring to the way Colette was drawing in her syrup with her fork. "What are the French toast sticks too cold?"

"Nah, I just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Georgia raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, um…" she paused as though thinking, "just s-school and stuff, you know." Georgia just nodded her head. There was obviously something going on and she would eventually get to the bottom of this.

Tyler sat down at their table with his tray filled with pancakes, scones, fruit and other random breakfast stuff. "Hungry?" Colette eyed his breakfast with distaste.

"You could say that," he had a playful flicker in his eyes, "Wrestling and other sports start up today."

"Oh yeah!" Georgia was so happy. She was captain of the field hockey team! When her parents found out they couldn't be happier for her. Being captain meant leading drills, thinking of the school spirit and other great perks. She of course, was also captain of the Lacrosse team in the spring. Sports were just her thing.

Melissa and Audrey joined them next. Then Chad and Christine followed close behind. They were both whispering until they arrived at the table. Were they together? Georgia thought.

Suddenly, Colette jumped up and grabbed her tray and said, "I don't feel to good. I think I'm gonna go back to bed until classes start." With that she was off.

"What's up with her?" Melissa asked.

Tyler just smirked. Georgia shot him a, Do you know anything? Look. He just shrugged. Georgia eyed his black shiny hair. And his gorgeous silver eyes and his toned, bronze arms. Oh my god? What am I doing, Georgia thought. Crushing on Tyler was just weird.

"What?" Tyler asked when he noticed her bewildered expression. Suddenly she didn't feel like eating.

"Nothing…I'm gonna go check on Colette." And with that she grabbed her Prada Messenger bag and scotted out of the café.

What in the world was wrong with her? Did she suddenly like Tyler? He was a total perv. But then again, he was hot and… Ugh! She was doing this again.

She stopped in one of the restrooms outside of the café. When she entered she heard someone sobbing in one of the bathroom stalls. When she looked under she saw Marc by Marc Jacobs black and white checkered shoes with high heals. Wait a minute. Colette was wearing the exact same ones this morning.

She tapped lightly on the door, making the crying slow into a whimper. "Colette?" she whispered soothingly.

"Yea?" an upset voice answered back.

"Come out here."

Colette slowly unlinked the bathroom stall door and slowly walked out. She looked like a mess. Georgia lead her back to their room before firing answers at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she had settled them both down on her bed sipping green iced tea.

"Everything," Colette sighed, "Well, it all started last year at the end of the year dance when my date stood me up and then Chad…"

Georgia was shocked. Her dear friend Chad, how could he do this to her heartbroken friend? How obnoxious of him.

"We'll make him pay," she placed a reassuring hand on Colette's shoulder.

And then, like a revelation, Colette jumped back up on to her feet. "Yea we will." She smiled a greedy smile before continuing, "No more whimpering over a boy that doesn't like you! Its time to take charge and make him jealous." Georgia was starting to get scared. She'd never seen Colette this into revenge.

Just then the phone rang. Georgia hopped over Bridgett's bed to retrieve it. "Huh-llo?"

"Hi," the cranky secretary answered as though Georgia had called her and awoken her from a nap.

"How can I help you?"

"Are you Georgia Bergdoff?"

"Yep!"

"Well, your parents are here. Please meet them in the Main Office's lobby." And with that she hung up.

"What are you doing here?" Georgia asked as she entered the main lobby.

"Hi, sweetie!" Georgia's mother, Allison Bergdoff smiled. Her mother had dirty blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Hello," Griffen Bergdoff, her father greeted. His towhead colored hair was shaven and his brown eyes were wide and cheerful.

"How about we take you to our hotel before telling you, we've already signed you out a pass for the day. First we will go to dinner and then tell you," her mother mused.

Georgia sighed, she'd never get her history project done now.

When they arrived at the Borêe they were given a private room. It was marvelously decorated. The cloth on the table was silk. There were also grey cashmere couches off to the side of the room. However, nothing measured up to the massive stone fireplace, which sat in front of the couch.

"So, what's the big news?" Georgia asked. What if they were going to have another child? Hopefully not. Georgia liked being an only child. Especially in the summer. When she sat by the pool sipping pina coladas during hot afternoons, getting a great tan. She'd rather not have to hear the sound of a baby crying or a little kid trying to bug her during her need of relaxation time. Somehow Colette was able to get away with it. She had the cutest little sister that came on visiting days. Her name was Alice (both French names to take note) and she came on visiting days. She had chestnut brown hair that was lighter than Colette's and dark chocolate brown eyes. She also seemed to laugh a lot and looked up to her big sister. But then again, Colette did complain a lot about how annoying her sister could be and how she wished she could be an only child. Then Bridgett had a hot and older brother. Lucky.

"Well," her mother began.

Then her father stepped in, "I sold my business!"

"That's wonderful. How about some Champaign," Georgia loved Champaign. Her father owned his own stock share company.

"Not yet," her father looked strangely serious, "After selling it I was given a job to help my friend start his own business and be co-CEO. Now, he lives in France. So, yourmom and I," he looked lovingly into her mothers eyes, "We were just thinking, if we are going to move there, it would be nice to get the family back together. So we want you to come with us."

"What?" Georgia practically spat out her wine she was sipping.

"Oh, it will be marvelous," her mother looked at her daughter dear fully, "We bought a house that's right outside of Paris, in a town called Chantilly. It's a large estate on a river. And you love to paint, right? There are extraordinary scenes for that."

"First of all, what the hell is Chantilly? Secondly, I hate art, I suck at it. I'd rather drown in the river than have to paint it!" Her parents did not exactly understand her likes and dislikes. As soon as she was old enough they shipped her off to boarding school. They never admit it but, deep down they knew they neglected their only daughter a little too much. Even the maids working in their house knew her better! Especially what her favorite snacks and drinks are.

"We just want to start over."

"Apparently," Georgia said as she stood from the table.

She went and stood outside. As she stood there, gazing at the stars, Tyler appeared beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"My dad came into town and brought me out to dinner."

The Borêe was the only classy and upper class restaurant around the Brookesburg. So of course, whenever student's parents took them out to dinner they always went here.

"Why did you come outside?"

"I saw you run out, and thought something was wrong." That's so sweet, Georgia thought.

He pulled out a pack of Parliaments and pulled two out. "You want one, my bro came here too and brought them for me."

Georgia shook her head. Not that many people at Brookesburg smoked. Georgia included. It just seemed gross and wrong.

For the next few minutes, or maybe hours, they sat there talking, just talking. Almost about everything. There was just so much to talk about with him. They were currently still outside of the restaurant, their backs leaned against the restaurant's cold stone wall. Her head was rested against his shoulder.

"Hm…Chantilly, huh?"

"Yea," Georgia grimaced.

"Isn't that right outside of Paris?"

"I thinks so. It's just they decide to forget about me for most of my life and just as I'm doing great, they decide everything needs to change and they need to actually know me. It's not like I'm going to ditch school because they neglected me."

"Maybe they started reading parenting books?"

Georgia laughed. Tyler was just so funny. "Yea right, the only books they read are the 'How to get rich quick' ones."

Tyler smirked and simultaneously they both turned their heads toward each other. She stared into his intense silver eyes and decided that she wanted him so badly.

He started to lean in and she followed his lead. The closer he go the more she could smell his spicy tsunami axe. It was too much.

Suddenly, they were kissing. She put her hands behind his head and slowly stroked his hair. He put his hands through the back belt loops of her black Ralph Lauren dress pants.

Chapter 11- Confused

**C**olette's heart fluttered. _This is happening, again!_ She thought to herself. Chad stroked her check softly. "I'll be truthful, I haven't been able to get you out of my head all summer," he whispered softly.

Colette smiled and said, "I know what you mean."

"Are you--" Colette pressed her glossed lips against his to stop him from talking. She was a girl of action.

After planning, she left for dinner. During dinner she sat next to Chad and had all sorts of conversations with him. She could tell he was definitely nervous.

When dinner was over and everyone else was leaving she took him to the side of the building were no one was and was there now. It was so good to have him back. She wanted him so badly.

They had been kissing for a couple of minutes when Chad finally pulled back. "What's wrong?" she cocked her head hoping to appear sexy in her black Michael Kors Safari Shirt Dress.

"This is happening too fast. I mean, its nice. B-but I just don't think we should be together."

"What!?" she shrieked.

"I just don't want to do this, with you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"There are just other people."

"I see," Colette felt the tears in her eyes well up. "I have to go," she ran off, hoping he'd be following her but instead he just stood there looking at the ground.

"When she reentered her dorm room there was no one to comfort her. Everyone was gone. Silence. She needed someone to tell her how pretty she was and how she didn't need Chad.

She grabbed her Le Sports sac bag full of her credit cards, money and other important things and left the building.

She wandered out to the woods and followed the path that lead to the small chapel in the woods. Instead of going to the chapel to pray or any of that stuff she stopped at the bridge that had to be crossed to arrive at the chapel. She looked at her reflection and turned away. Then she started down the path toward the chapel.

When she finally arrived she walked to the top of the stairs and on to the balcony that looked over the chapel. She pulled a long piece of rope out of her purse and tied it around one of the planks that faced the alter. This is it, she thought to herself.

**PART II**

Chapter 12- Gone

**B**ridgett stared out the big bay window in their dorm room. It was noon and time to get motivated. The police were going to interview her at 12:30. Georgia submerged from the shower.

"We have half an hour," she said distressed.

"Yea," Georgia bit her lip.

Ever since Colette had gone missing a few days ago Bridgett was filled with sadness. Her best friend had just disappear into thin air. No one saw where she went. She didn't come back. She had no communications with her friends. Nor did her friends know were to reach her. It was too quiet without Colette. They hardly laughed anymore. Most people figured she was dead or something happened to her. Her parents had sent someone to pack up her stuff and ship it home.

All classes were cancelled in Colette's honor. But it was also so they could track her down. "We should probably get going…" Bridgett said not really wanting to talk to a bunch of police officers about her missing friend. It would just fill her even more stress. Maybe she could go home for the semester. That's probably the last thing she wanted though. Her mom would probably invite over all the relatives and they would sit her down and annoy her.

They hadn't exactly declared her dead. Yet. They didn't find her body anywhere on campus. The police were checking everywhere. The classes, dorm rooms, the café and even the chapel. But no Colette… It was just so strange.

Bridgett always talked to Chad when anything bad had happened so she'd gone to him first when it had happened the other day. He had just lowered his head and said, "I really don't want to talk about this," his face got red and he walk away at an extremely fast pace.

When she and Georgia arrived they entered the office. The dean was sitting at his desk with his hands folded and glasses on. A police officer with a note pad and pen was off to the side ready to write whatever was mentioned.

"So, girls," the dean looked tired like he'd been working so hard all day, "We're hoping you can help us with this case and give us some clues because you were Colette Nille's best friends. So, tell us what was the last thing you said before she…er…disappeared."

"Well," Bridgett began, "I hardly saw her that day because I had…ISS," she said quietly. The officer started scribbling. "But," she said looking at the officer, "I think I asked her for a head band," she shrugged.

The dean sighed and looked at Georgia, "And you?"

"Ok, um, she was upset about this guy…" she began.

"His name??" barked the officer.

"Chad Miller, he's a ninth grader at the school."

"Go on," the patient dean said.

"Alright, she was upset because they had kissed at the last dance last year and she had been wanting him for all summer. Then when she finally got back to school he didn't seem the least bit interested. In fact, he kept flirting with this girl named, Christine Raleigh. Who is an eighth grader at the school. So she was really upset and I was in our room comforting her. And then just as quickly she was fine and claimed she was, 'Ready to take action.' Then I went out to dinner with my parents. And that's kind of it." she shrugged and looked at Bridgett who had a huge look of shock on her face.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Bridgett knitted her waxed and plucked eyebrows.

Georgia looked down at her chalk colored Edith Coach sneakers, "You never asked," she mumbled.

Bridgett looked at her only best friend left with compassion in her eyes.

"You girls can go now," the dean answered, obviously not wanting to deal with a crying girl.

On their way out the dean barked into his phone, "Get me Chad Miller and Christine Raleigh."

Chapter 13

Fact: Just because you end something with 

Someone doesn't mean you'll never have to

deal with them again. Especially if they are missing. 

**C**had passed Georgia on her daily run on his way to the main building. He had to do some interview with the dean. He was not psyched about waking up so early when he could be under his covers contemplating whether or not Colette's death was his fault. It did happen right after they kissed. What if she did suicide? The kiss…that was confusing. It was like all of a sudden it just happened. Colette just looked so cute that night and so confident and sexy. Then she'd pull him a side and practically charmed him into kissing. Last year, before they had kissed, Chad thought he might had like Colette but was to shy to ask her out. Then her date left her at the dance and Chad took his chance. When they'd kiss he had decided it didn't feel right. From that moment on he know he didn't have those feelings for her. They were complete opposites too. He was sweet and sensitive (as some girls claimed) and Colette, from his thoughts, was confident and a queen bee. But didn't his science teacher say opposites attract?

Then there was Christine. Christine was the sweetest girl he knew. And he was starting to fall for her. He was planning on asking her if she'd liked to go out to dinner this weekend but then Colette just grabbed him. Leaving Christine walking alone with Melissa.

"Hey Chad, you got a minute," Georgia called out to him.

"Uh, yea?" Chad shrugged.

"Listen I know about last year and everything," then she leaned in and whispered, "the kiss."

"Oh, uh…yea what about _that_."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to talk to I'm always here."

"Thanks."

"How are you lovely ladies on this fine morning?" Tyler appeared in front of them. Georgia blushed when he came up and put his arms around them and he winked back at her.

"Fine, I gotta go," Chad mumbled but neither of them seemed to have heard him.

He looked back and saw Tyler giving her peck on the check and saying, "I gotta go baby girl!"

What the fuck? Were they together. He knew Georgia usually had some pretty odd and scummy boyfriends…but Tyler? Even though they were friends he still thought Tyler was a dirt bag and kinda creepy in a cool way. But he was always the life of the party. Maybe he had some sort of charm on girls that made him irresistible to other girls. He told Chad the other night about the two seventh graders and one eight grader that were so hot and he made out with them. Chad was astonished a guy could get that much.

Finally he entered the main office building. "The dean is waiting for _you_," the cranky secretary snarled. She then pointed to the door that had DEAN TIMBERLAND writen on it in black bold letters.

When he entered he noticed a police officer standing in the corner with a pad of paper. The dean looked tired, like he had stayed up all night dealing with annoying parents that are scared there's a mass murderer on the loss in the school and their child is next.

"So I've heard about your um…relationship in the past with Colette Nille. Can you tell…us…about that," the dean nervously asked.

"Well, the other night she just kind of grabbed me when we left dinner and made out with me in the alley," Chad started, "I was actually planning on asking my girl…er—just friend…to…um…well, go out with me. Then I told Colette that I couldn't take this and we couldn't be together."

"Then what happened?" the dean looked like they had just cracked the case.

"She just kind of ran off and I left."

"Did you see where she ran off to?"

"I think the woods."

"Jeff, can you check the woods? Over?" The police officer asked his walkie talkie.

"You may leave now…" the Dean said.

"Alright then."

Chapter 14

Fact: Even E-Mail Announcements are important!

Fiction: Sleeping in means you get the Day Off.

**B**ridgett woke with a start. She stood up and readjusted her yellow Free People sleep tank top and dark blue polka dotted capri bottoms. She stared at the carpet until her vision became correct. It had been about 2 months since she had met with the dean and found out about Colette's secret. Exactly sixty-five days since Colette went missing. And Bridgett's in school suspension.

She punched herself in the thigh. If only she had been there for Colette. Instead she was in suspension for making out with her man. She'd been so wrapped up in her relationship. Then Colette might have not… She couldn't think about it. The fact that they found Colette's body in the woods just creeped her out. Her dear friend was gone. And she never got to say goodbye because she was stuck in school.

Her sidekick buzzed across her night stand next to her bed and Colette's old bed. Her bed was still empty. And it would remain empty. For the rest of the year, hopefully. The blue shiny mattress reflected the sun light off of it and on to the golden wall.

She flipped open her side kick. Four text messages and three voicemails. Text message one said:

**All classes are canceled in honor of Colette Amber Nille. Please feel free to sleep in but please be sure to attend the ceremony in her honor at noon. Participation is mandatory. Students are expected to wear formal clothing in the color black. –Dean King. **

The second:

**Hey going 2 breakfast want me 2 pick u up something? Still upset about the break up or something else? Well whatever. U seemed kinda down. Call me! –Georgia**

The third said:

**Y won't you call me? I miss you. –Jack**

The fourth said:

**I'm sry bout whatever I did. –Jack**

She sighed and decided to check her voicemail. "Um, hey Bridgett. Just wondering what your up to…So yea. We really need to talk and I know I've called you like, um…three times but I need you babe. I miss you and I've been missing you. You complete me and my heart. So just call me kay?" "Just wondering the reason you dumped me. I know kind of in your face. Yea, but I miss your kisses. And just your presence. I want you back. Tell me what I did wrong. I need to know. I can change for you. I swear I didn't cheat at all." "Okay, I bet your wondering why I'm calling we sort of you know…broke up last week. But I still want to know why. What did I do? Cause I'm really freaking out here and you sure aren't helping me! So um, just call me back…Please. I need to talk to you." All of these of course were from Jack Carter. Her ex-boyfriend. She had broke up with him last week and he apparently refused to leave her alone. And it was driving her crazy. She wanted a break.

"I can't do this," she said after kissing Jack. They were on their way to honors English.

"What are you talking about?" His floppy red her falling over his silver eyes.

"I can't see you right now. I just need to alone. I just kind of…want to be friends for now," she said sadly. She'd had thought this out for a while and thought it was the right choice. Jack was just a distraction she needed to work on her grades and getting into another boarding school next year.

"You're breaking up with me?" he questioned. Bridgett just nodded she didn't really want to break his heart she just had to. "Listen," he said taking her by the hand, "this is just a tough year. Just a bump in the road. Once we get past it, everything will be fine."

"No everything is not going to be fine…I gotta go," and with that she left him standing in the ninth spot all alone. She refused to look back and see his sad moopy face.

Ch.15

Fact: All guys are clueless

Fiction: Since your slimeball of a boyfriend seems less slimy he only has eyes for you

**G**eorgia knocked on room 106 in the boys dorm. She was going to surprise Tyler and take him out to breakfast. Breakfast was his favorite and she needed to get away from this hell. She had already made up excuses for both of them and would be sure to be back for her best friend's memorial but she just needed to get away for the morning.

After waiting for minutes she stuck her head into the room. There was no Tyler. However, she did hear someone making a lot of noise in the closet. She tip toed to the closet and flung it open.

On the ground was Tyler and another girl Georgia didn't know. "Hey, wanna join?" Tyler gave her a cocky grin.

"No!" she slammed the door in his face. It was typical. She decided to leave with out him.

At Shady Acorn's she helped herself to a ham and cheese omelet, hoping it would make her eat even though she wasn't hungry. She sat down at a table alone and sipped her orange juice quietly and picked up the Boston Globe. She flipped past the cover story about Colette's death and turned to the fashion section. Whenever she was down she always turned to fashion. It inspired her. Also unlike the other girls taking the class she was taking it for a reason not to just get an easy 'A' in a class.

"So anything good in the Boston Globe?" a cute guy that had sat down at her table asked. She blushed and closed the newspaper and checked the guy out. He had brown hair that fell softly into his amber and golden eyes. He looked so cute.

"Nothing really," she crossed her legs.

"Well, do mind if I sit here then?" he asked her, "all the other tables are taken."

"Sure its no problem," she said batting her eyes at him.

"I'm Cole Johnson, I'm a junior at Hanover Academy," he said warmly as he reached to shake her hand.

She felt her insides freeze and temperarily forgot her name and then in a flash remembered it, "I'm Georgia Bergdoff, I go to Brookesburg and I am a freshman. That's right up the road right?"

"Uh, yea I think so," he turned scarlett and asked her, "Do you, and maybe some of your friends, want to come to a party we're having at school on Friday?"

Georgia smiled and ran her hand through her hair and said, "We'd love to. Call me."

Ch. 16

Fact: Even innocent girls have a wild side

Fiction: Its against the rules to make out during your ex's memorial 

**C**had met Chloe at the door where her dorm was. She ran to him when she saw him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. That's one of the things he loved about her she was always so excited to see him. "Hey I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know its been so long," he smiled at her. They held hands as they walked into the old church. In a way it felt like a sin to hold hands with another girl when the girl that had loved him was having her memorial service today.

Inside the church was decorated beautifully. There were white lilies handing from the stone wall with yellow lace hanging between them. There were more lilies at the alter and surrounding a blown up picture of one of Colette's resent school pictures.

Chad remebered Colette's favorite flowers were lilies. Occassionally she would wear one in her hair and even decorated her room with them to Bridgett's distaste of course.

There were even lilies on the side of each of the benches and in the middle of the cross.

The church was filling up quickly. Chad took Chloe to a bench in the back to sit. In the front stood Dean Timberland, Bridgett, Georgia and a few other teachers. They all looked extremely melon collie.

When the church doors closed the piano's music started playing. When the piano finished Dean Timberland stood up at the alter and spoke into the microphone, "Today we are here to honor a sweet girl that resently died her at Brookesburg Academy. Her name was Colette Nille. Now we have one of her dear friends, Georgia Bergdoff, here to speak a few words."

Georgia stood and took over the microphone, "Colette may not have always been in the sweetest moods but inside she had an extremely kind personality…" Chad couldn't take this. He was so bored.

He reached over and touched Chloe's hand on her lap. She looked over at him and drew hearts into his thigh. He leaned in a kissed her. All of a sudden out of no were her tongue poked through. Chad was definitley used to girls sticking their tounges down his throught but he had always thought Chloe was different. She seemed so peaceful and innocent. This was just out of the ordinary. Instead of pulling back he leaned in and played this game with her.


End file.
